GGoshujin-sama
by AishaUchiha
Summary: Había utilizado ese día libre para poder pasear por Akihabara sin que nadie de la liga de las leyendas lo encontrara. Así que nunca pensó encontrarse con ella y oírle decir eso.


**.:G_Goshujin-sama:.**

Genero: Friendship, Humor.

Pareja: Leve EzrealxAhri.

_**Nota:**_ Se desarrolla en el mundo humano, pero sigue existiendo los campos de justicia así como la liga de leyendas. (Explicado todo dentro del fic).

_**Nota 2:**_ Parte del proyecto abecedario, letra G.

OoC: Un poco con Ahri.

Disclamier: los personajes pertenecen a Riot, lo demás corre de mi cuenta y solo es para sano entretenimiento :3

-Narrador y diálogos-

-"pensamientos"-

.

.

.

Una rama de árbol crujió bajo sus pies. Miró a los lados al acecho de que alguien descubriera lo que estaba haciendo. Al no sentir nada a su alrededor, miró de nuevo al frente y con cuidado apartó unas hojas grandes del tronco de uno de los grandes árboles. Un agujero marrón casi del mismo color que la corteza del tronco donde estaba, fue lo primero que vio. Nadie se daría cuenta de que era un portal mágico, a no ser que lo tocara por equivocación, como le pasó a él unas semanas atrás.

Miró en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y encontró su cartera con monedas ganadas de los combates de la última semana. Estaba listo.

Miró de nuevo a la apertura dimensional y con decisión pasó a través de ella hasta desaparecer.

.

.

Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró de nuevo en ese callejón olvidado entre casas de vecindario. Al principio no había sabido a donde se dirigía el portal, pero como buen explorador tenía que saciar su curiosidad por indagar en el nuevo mundo ante él.

Según se había informado entre sus pequeñas expediciones a escondidas y algunas cartas secretas de libros antiguos en la biblioteca, se hallaba en el llamado -mundo humano-. Allí no existía la magia ni los guerreros… no habían guerras mágicas, ni armas de altas tecnologías sueltas por doquier… Pero aún le faltaba mucho por descubrir.

Algunas revistas y periódicos que había visto por las tiendas del sitio donde había llegado, le esclarecían que estaba en una isla llamada Japón, concretamente en la ciudad de Tokyo. Y más abajo había notado una noticia sobre una especie de barrio llamado Akihabara, donde vendían la más alta tecnología y había un montón de establecimientos de entretenimiento.

Por eso, había decidido que los días libres que le dieran del trabajo esa semana, los utilizaría para ir de compras por Akihabara. Con ayuda de los puestos de información turística, supo donde estaba el metro -al parecer un elemento de transporte bastante rápido y utilizado- y cuál sería el billete más económico para ir hasta su destino. Definitivamente el gobierno de Valoran tendría que aprender del mundo humano.

.

.

Cuando llegó a la estación indicada se bajó con una sonrisa, pero un poco mareado. Estar de pie todo el viaje, en esa gran serpiente metálica no había sido la mejor de las ideas. Sacudió un poco la cabeza para volver en sí y siguió su camino por entre toda la gente que se acumulaba a la entrada, para él salir. O sea, una cosa bastante complicada de lograr.

Por fin puso un pie fuera de la estación y el radiante sol le dio en la cara cegándolo por un momento. Pero al momento de que su azulada vista se adaptara, pudo apreciar todo a su alrededor. Abrió la boca conmocionado.

Construcciones altísimas, que se hacían llamar edificios se apilaban en filas uno al lado de otro por sus dos costados. Todos ellos llenos de tiendas abiertas con grandes carteles y pancartas de diferentes marcas de publicidad. Y en medio de la calle el bullicio no era menos. A parte de todos los transeúntes llenos de bolsas o con bebidas en las manos, también habían preciosas chicas por fuera de algunos establecimientos con grandes carteles anunciando su bienvenida e invitando a que entren en su local.

No pudo evitar que una gran sonrisa cruzara su rostro. Nunca había visto nada igual, ni siquiera en los grandes mercadillos de Piltouver. ¡Y eso era decir! Contento y con energías renovadas emprendió la marcha por las tiendas de videojuegos y electrónica.

Y a parte de quedar impresionado por las innovaciones e inventos de los humanos, también pudo observar como figuritas, poster y más de lo que llamaban merchandising llenaba el resto de los establecimientos.

Por alguna extraña razón se fijaba sobretodo en los objetos referentes a una tal _Haruhi Suzumiya. _

.

.

Ya con unas cuantas bolsas en las manos y sintiéndose uno más de aquel increíble lugar, se dio cuenta de que el hambre había aparecido. Después de todo lo único que había comido ese día fue su desayuno, que había consistido en un par de tostadas y un café.

Fijándose en los bares a su alrededor, decidió ir a alguno con chicas bonitas. Documentandose, se había enterado de que si entrabas en esos locales te trataban como a un rey. "Eso no me lo puedo perder".

Mirando estaba cuando le pareció ver una melena conocida por entre los estandartes de las tiendas. Abrió los ojos al percatarse de quién era. Y enseguida escondió las bolsas tras de sí por inercia. No se podía arriesgar a que lo vieran así.

- Bienvenido al Animal Maid Café, Goshujin-sama – decía con una sonrisa la chica ante sí.

Pero no se lo decía a él. Lo que le dio tiempo de observarla bien antes de que fijara sus zorrunos ojos en él. Era nada más y nada menos que Ahri, otra de las campeonas de su tierra. ¿Qué hacía ella ahí? ¿Y trabajando en el mundo humano? La repasó de arriba abajo. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Era un chico y ella estaba buenísima, no podían culparlo. Llevaba un traje de sirvienta por encima de las rodillas, con mangas cortas y un escote cuadrado. Pero a pesar de estar tapada, la tela por encima de los pechos estaba bastante ajustada y como era un animal café supuso que dejar ver sus orejas y una de sus colas era normal.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y ella saltó hacia atrás sorprendida. Él sonrió de diversión.

- Hola Ahri –dijo con una sonrisa regodeándose en haberla pillado en una situación vergonzosa. Siempre era tan seria con todos, que encontrarla en esa situación era muy extraño y divertido a la vez.

- ¡Tú! – lo señaló con el dedo, mientras que con la otra mano agarraba fuertemente los panfletos contra su pecho. "Como si pudiera esconder algo" - ¿Qu-qué haces aquí? – un ligero rubor se instaló en sus mejillas. Era una orgullosa Zorro, no se iba a amedrentar por encontrar al pequeño explorador allí.

- Lo mismo podría decirte a ti – esa sonrisa la ponía nerviosa y no parecía querer abandonar la cara del rubio.

Pero entonces se fijo en un palo que salía de detrás de la espalda del chico. Se acercó con rapidez y se lo quitó dejando asombrado al rubio por la velocidad al moverse, casi parecía haber usado _teleport*. _Extendió la mano para cogerlo, pero ella ya estaba abriéndolo para ver que contenía. Y en grande, una chica morena de pelo corto con cinta amarilla en el pelo apareció en medio del poster, en una de las esquinas se podía leer "_The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya"._

Por un segundo intentó aguantar la risa, pero se preguntó para qué, era obvio que él estaba allí para hacer lo mismo con ella. Así que dejó escapar una gran carcajada mientras miraba alternativamente a la imagen y al chico. El cual tenía el rostro levemente enrojecido. Cerró los ojos frustrado por el bochorno y se acercó a ella arrebatándole con rapidez el poster de sus manos. La señaló con el dedo medio sonrojado, pero decidido. Lejos de asustarse, la chica sonrió pícaramente.

- Y-yo no hablo, si tú no hablas – y seguidamente abrió la mano al completo para sellar el trato.

Ahora él esbozaba una sonrisa y ella dudó. No acostumbraba hacer tratos con humanos… solo entró allí porque vio divertido la forma de trabajar de los humanos y por eso tenía un contrato a medio tiempo… miró la mano del rubio otra vez y una pequeña sonrisa casi imperceptible apareció en su rostro. Estrechó la mano y le dio un panfleto del bar.

- Okaeri nasai masen Goshujin-sama* – el tono de voz recordó Ezreal, era el mismo que utilizaba en combate. Y supo, cuando entro al establecimiento que esto iba a ser una especie de guerra en silencio. Guerra por ver quién avergonzaba más a quién.

.

.

Maldito momento en el que había aceptado ese trato con el maldito rubio. Cerró los ojos sintiendo un agudo dolor de cabeza mientras caminaba hasta la mesa donde se encontraba este esperando su pedido. Una increíble tarta de chocolate para su supuesto cumpleaños… pero apostaría lo que fuera a que solo se lo había inventado como una escusa para que ella fuera la que lo atendiera.

Si algo tenía que odiar de ese sitio, era la ridiculez de que la camarera elegida por el cliente le llevara la tarta y le cantara cumpleaños feliz. También hacerse una foto juntos, pero eso nunca le ocurría ella, siempre hacía lo mínimo para a pesar de su aspecto no la llamaran para esas chorradas, y si la llamaban nunca lograban sacarle una foto porque les fulminaba con la mirada. No estaba dispuesta a dejar su fotografía suelta por un mundo que no conocía.

Pero Ezreal se lo había pedido con mucha cara y mucha coquetería a la gerente y no le quedó otro remedio a ella que acceder. Si quería jugar, jugaría. Nadie se reía de ella.

Dejó con cuidado el pastel en la mesa y en vez de mantenerse de pie como el resto de las camareras, se sentó al lado del rubio y se pegó a él. El ojiazul la miró sorprendido pero no dijo nada. Ella se inclinó a encender las velas con un mechero, para después abrazar uno de los brazos del chico.

- ¿A-Ahri? – un ligero sonrojo apareció en las mejillas del explorador. Justo lo que ella quería.

- Cumpleaños feliz… - y un escalofrío recorrió su columna. Susurrarle al oído esa canción de esa forma no era precisamente infantil y divertido como quería hacerla sentir a ella – cumpleaños feliz, te deseo querido Ezreal... – ¿ese verbo sonaba más provocativo o se lo parecía a él? – cumpleaños feliz… - y como guinda final un pequeño lametón en la oreja.

El calor que inundó el cuerpo del chico hizo que el rojo se extendiera hasta sus orejas y cierta parte de su anatomía quisiera decir hola al mundo. La miró molesto. Sabía que estaba haciendo eso a propósito, que no era para él si no para su vergüenza.

- Vamos ahora tienes que soplar las velas… - dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Cogió aire y con un soplido las apagó todas. Se giró hacia su bolsa y rebuscó hasta que encontró la cámara desechable que había comprado. Era amarilla con un muñeco en medio del mismo color, con mofletes rojos y orejas puntiagudas. Ella miró horrorizada como la rodeaba con un brazo por los hombros y la pegaba más a él.

- Venga maid – dijo con una renovada sonrisa mientras los apuntaba con la cámara – una sonrisita para tu amo.

- ¡Noo! – gritó al tiempo que tapaba el objetivo antes de que pudiera sacar la foto.

Él se alejó un poco de ella.

- ¿Por qué no? – renegó molesto, pero cuando la miró, notó como un ligero rojizo se posaba debajo de los ojos de la chica y ponía la mirada hacia abajo avergonzada.

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron desapareció todo rastro de vulnerabilidad en ella y lo miró enfadada. Había sido por poco tiempo, pero podía asegurar que esa imagen se le quedaría toda la vida grabada en la mente. Era… linda.

- ¡No me pienso hacer fotos! – esperando que él replicara por ello, se sorprendió cuando lo vio sonreír y guardar la cámara de nuevo entre una de sus bolsas.

- Está bien… ¿quieres compartir la tarta? – dijo señalando el postre mientras ensanchaba su sonrisa haciéndola sentir por unos segundos algo cálido en el pecho que no pudo reconocer.

- Supongo que sí… - accedió sentándose esta vez en frente suya.

Durante un rato estuvieron hablando y saboreando el pastel. Entre otras cosas se contaron como habían llegado allí y resulta que Ahri había sido la creadora del portal, por un accidente con una poción que le habían vendido, pero lo había sido.

Cuando Ezreal miró por un momento alrededor se dio cuenta de que la gente se estaba yendo. Se había pasado toda la tarde allí, hablando con la campeona y no se había enterado del pasar de los minutos.

- Supongo que ya irán a cerrar… - susurro que la morena oyó.

- Sí…

Se lo había pasado demasiado bien durante ese día y una parte de ella no quería que acabara, después de todo… había sido la única persona con la que había hablado tanto tiempo en años. Y a pesar de que todo había empezado como una disputa, no podía negar que se había forjado algo parecido a un vínculo entre ellos.

Miró a su vaso de agua, que había cogido antes, sin saber que decir, cuando oyó de nuevo la voz del explorador.

- ¿Te espero para regresar? – lo miró confundida por la proposición y vio como tenía la cara virada hacia un lado y rascándose la barbilla.

- Sí – sonrió ampliamente aprovechando que no le miraba en ese momento.

.

.

Al terminar de recoger las mesas, Ahri vio en una de ellas una pequeña bolsa de plástico. Curiosa miró dentro y encontró la pequeña cámara de Ezreal y unas cuantas cosas del que había llamado merchandising. Cogió la cámara en las manos y la observó por unos segundos.

.

.

El rubio estaba esperando fuera. Casi todos los comercios de la zona habían cerrado y se estaba poniendo el sol. ¿De verdad había pasado toda la tarde con Ahri? Un ruido detrás de él lo sacó de sus pensamientos deprisa. Al girarse vio a la chica zorro ya con su ropa normal y una bolsa en la mano, que le tendió.

- Te la olvidaste dentro, explorador – ella sonrió de lado y él solo miró la bolsa extrañado. Es verdad era de él.

- Gracias – expresó mientras se sobaba la nuca con una mano.

Por un momento todo volvió a quedarse en silencio, hasta que Ahri volvió a hablar.

- ¿Cogemos el tren? –

- ¿Oh? ¡sí! – dijo dándose cuenta de que no podían permanecer ahí más tiempo.

.

.

Después de llegar al barrio donde estaba el portal y traspasarlo, sus miradas se encontraron en medio del bosque, pero de nuevo sin decir nada. Tampoco es que fuera un silencio incómodo, después de todo no habían hablado en todo el camino de vuelta.

- Yo… me iré a mi madriguera… - ahora sabía que llamaba así a su apartamento. Rió internamente cayendo en que había sabido más de ella en ese día que en todo lo que llevaban siendo campeones.

- Vale, yo me iré a mi apartamento… - y a pesar de que la conversación estaba finalizada ninguno se movió del sitio. Ezreal sabía que a lo mejor era arriesgado, pero aún así lo dijo - ¿podre visitarte en mis próximas vacaciones?

Ella lo miró sorprendida. No sabía porque lo estaba más, si porque él le hubiera pedido permiso para visitarla en el trabajo de humana, o porque ella misma estaba deseando que dijera algo así para verlo de nuevo en sus días libres de batallas. Se enfadó consigo misma por no entenderse y sin querer lo exteriorizó. Ezreal ya pensaba que se había enfadado con él cuando la oyó hablar de nuevo.

- Sí, siempre será un placer retarte de nuevo – él brillo de picardía en los ojos caramelo de la chica lo hizo sonreír.

- De acuerdo entonces.

.

.

Por la noche, en su cama, se hallaba echado un rubio de ojos azules mientras contemplaba las cosas nuevas que había comprado, hasta que localizó la cámara desechable.

La encendió esperando no encontrar nada en la memoria, cuando un pequeño número salió en una de las esquinas. Avisaba de que tenía tres fotos.

Entrecerró los ojos y extrañado le dio a "ver".

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver una foto de Ahri vestida de maid y haciendo el símbolo de la paz. Pasó a la siguiente, intrigado y vio que era una nota escrita.

"_No pienses cosas raras explorador. No podía dejar mi trabajo a medias y por ser un buen cliente menos"_

Pasó a la siguiente y no pudo evitar empezar a reír.

"_Y ni se te ocurra enseñarle a nadie esta foto ¿oíste? Si no sentirás la ira de una verdadera zorro de nueve colas"_

.

.

.

FIN.

* * *

**Teleport:** teletransportación en el juego.

**Okaeri nasai masen Goshujin-sama:** Bienvenido amo.

**Bienvenidos a la letra G del reto abecedario. (para más información miren en mi perfil)**

**Esta vez he tardado un poco más porque he estado ocupada con otros proyectos y tuve que cambiar mi idea inicial de este fic. En principio era un crossover de dos series con otros personajes, pero cuando la fui a escribir surgió un problema y tuve que cambiarlo todo.**

**Esta pareja no suele ser común, pero después de escribir algo de ellos en mi otro fic "cita a ciegas con Ezreal" pues me empezó a gustar un poco xD **

**Los proyectos de abecedario son one-shot por lo que no va a pasar de un capitulo.**

**Sin más que decir espero que les guste, ojala dejen un review ;/; dejando su opinión.**

**Neko-besitos! **


End file.
